Man Of Damnation
by Lonescript
Summary: Gray's nightmares have been getting worse and he is at a breaking point. Unless he could find some sort of way to free himself from the darkness of the past.


_**Hello everyone! This is officially the first story for Gratsu, it won't be part of the series however. There is a lot of angst so bear with me a little. This will not be explicit, so no lemons. *Later I promise ;)* Btw this like 3 months after Galuna Island. I wanted to start off with an easy story arc so here I am. This will also be a short story. **_

Gray curled in on himself, the nightmare was becoming more vivid. The pain felt real and he was barely able to register that this was nothing more than a bad dream. His body was crushed beneath rubble that was once Gray's home, fires blazed all around him tainting the sky grey with smog and smoke that only served to outline the village's destruction more. Reliving this made his soul cry out in agony and sorrow, a day in which he took so long to forget. It had come back with vengeance and he didn't know why. Gray squirmed as he watched his younger self cry out defenselessly and yell at the demon that was visible on the horizon. Something about it though was different, it was not the same monster he remembered. This one was taller and larger, it's aura was darker and it had a spiked tail. The demon did something in which it never did before, not in his dreams nor on that day. It turned around at the sound of Gray's curses. It eyes burned and glowed a bright yellow color.

Gray woke up with a gasping sob that caused Natsu to jolt on the bed next to his own, Natsu shot up and searched for the source of the agonized cry. Gray, now sitting up, had his knees curled up to his chest and his head down. The tears didn't stop, they continuously fell down his face. Natsu stared for a moment at the figure in the fetal position, Gray's scent changed. It was tinted with fear. Gray was trembling in a way that could not possibly be called subtle, he refused to show his weakened face. Especially to Natsu.

"Gray? What's going on?" Natsu frowned in confusion and concern, Gray didn't look to be physically hurt. So what could have his friend in such a position.

Gray's head did not lift at the question, he would not lift his head until the hot tears stopped. They humiliated him and he felt shame, he was over the past. Why? Why did it return, he had gotten over his fear and guilt of that day and yet this dream seemed to haunt him. What had he done in this life that he deserved these things happening to him. Gray's tears streaked heavily down his face as he hid his anguish by burying his head into his knees. He refused to let anyone take away this false sense of security. Everything was taken from him at a young age and he dealt with loss quite a bit. It still hurt but he did what he needed but this was the last thing he'd let anyone let take away. His inner most self and the barrier he built on his own.

Natsu yanked his head forward and examined the red eyes and the still nonstop tears that donned his friend's face. His heart stopped in a spike of worry and confusion. Gray was sobbing now and his body shook violently. Natsu unintentionally back away from him in fear. What was making _Gray _cry?

"G-Gray? You okay pal?" Natsu nervously place a shoulder on Gray, he wasn't slightly cool to the touch. He was burning hot and that made Natsu's fear spike.

Gray yanked his head away in frustration.

"Leave me alone." the voice was gruff and weak from crying. He attempted to stand but fell to his hands and knees, he could hardly move. His vision blurred and he panted in effort, he felt incredibly sick.

Natsu was by his side in an instant and automatically lifted him over his shoulder. Gray so obviously had a fever which was a very rare thing for him. Neither he or Natsu got fevers or colds a lot and one could assume it was because of their elements. Gray was placed gently on the covers again and his tear filled eyes looked angrily towards Natsu. Did the idiot never know when to stop meddling? Obviously not.

"What in the hell Gray?! Why're you crying like a two year old?"

"Shut up! Just go away Natsu!" he pushed the pink haired boy away from him in fury. Natsu's impatience was boosted by the act and he tackled Gray down to the bed. Natsu didn't care if he was sick, if Gray was going to be difficult then he would be too. Gray, with as weak as he currently was due to the fever struggled underneath Natsu. He bucked angrily and tried to summon his magic power. Natsu put all his weight down upon him and pinned his body to the bed.

"What do you want from me?!...Just go. I'm fine. So go." Gray lay limp on the covers and tried to blink the tears still swimming in his eyes away. Natsu's gaze softened and he eased his grip on his arms. Gray pulled his arms away and covered his eyes. It was humiliating. Natsu remained above his friend and watched with a twinge in his heart. He had no idea what was making him act this way, it pained him and made his chest burn.

"Gray... I'm not going anywhere. You hear? What's going on? Tell me or I won't get off of you." he leaned down in the other mage's face and his heart stopped. The grey-blue eyes widened at the close proximity and his breath hitched in his chest. Natsu leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Gray's.

"What did I ever do to deserve this crap Natsu? What sin have I committed to deserve it. Why? I've lost so much." Gray clenched his eyes as he felt Natsu's warm breath on his face. Natsu frowned and pulled his head away to search Gray's face. He had stopped crying now but his face was pained. Natsu kissed him slowly, his heart fluttered. He would do absolutely anything for that agony in his face to dissipate. Gray's eyes became the size of dinner plates but he made no choice to move. Instead his eyes shut and he returned it. Gray's mouth was surprisingly warm but it only served to remind him of the ice mage's condition.

He was about to pull away when Gray grabbed him forcefully. He tangled his hands in the pink hair with a steel grip. Natsu cupped his face and used his thumb to trace the moist tear tracks. Gray's chest shuddered in aggravation. _What the hell am I doing right now? _Despite his self loathing for doing this he felt part of his burden was transferred to Natsu. It was extremely selfish but didn't he get to be selfish every once in a while? Natsu pulled himself away in embarrassment and looked down to a flushed and clammy Gray.

"What was that?" Gray looked away with an awfully bashful look.

"I'll only tell if you do."

Gray frowned but nodded in agreement.

"Sorry flamebrain. I'm not feeling myself today. I just hate thinking about the past but I can't help but think about it. I mean when you lose so much you can't help but wanting to know what you have in front of you. Think of that as my reassurance... my reassurance that I haven't lost everything." Gray whispered the last part and didn't meet Natsu's eyes, it was stupid but it had worked to a certain extent.

Once more Gray leaned forward to kiss the hot mouth that belonged to his best friend. Natsu felt conflicted but he complied and poured passion into the kiss. It was confusing and odd but he didn't care because if this is what Gray needed then he would do it. He would do anything for the people he cares about and that included the feverish boy kissing him. Gray grunted in appreciation and flipped them over so he caged Natsu's body with his own.

"I'm sorry. I know I really shouldn't be asking you favors but... stay with me? I hate asking such stupid things"

"Yeah I don't mind it." Natsu made it so that Gray was lying next to him and when he felt Gray's breath even out with sleep he wrapped an arm around him. Gray however was very aware of the comforting warmth at his back. He smiled sadly and softly. This had to be one of his most messed up nights yet but honestly he enjoyed the feeling of not feeling empty or lonely. If he had lost anything he knew he would always have Fairy Tail. Even if they weren't with him any longer he would always bear those sweet memories. He would always have Erza. He would always have Lucy. He would always have happy. He would always have Natsu.


End file.
